Fortune Cookies and Soulmates
by snix02
Summary: For her, fortune cookies are crap. Usually, she doesn't even bother to touch it and she just tosses it together with the take-out boxes on the trash. She does not believe in destiny, fate, fortune and moreover soulmates. This is my first fanfic. Reviews are very much appreciated!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

For her, fortune cookies are crap. Usually, she doesn't even bother to touch it and she just tosses it together with the take-out boxes on the trash.

The last time she read her luck on a fortune cookie, it said "You will make your mother proud today." If her memory served her correctly, she was in 5th grade and they were taking a family vacation in New York. She was so happy for her fortune that day that she ends up lost in the big city. Once her mother found her in the police station, she hears so much Spanish swearing that pertained to her and she can clearly tell that it wasn't the day she made her Mami proud. From then on, she no longer has the interest to even touch a fortune cookie.

That is why Santana doesn't understand why she was convinced to open that dumb cookie. Typically, Quinn would be the one cracking and reading the fortune from the cookie that is in Santana's take-out box and she doesn't give a shit while Quinn thrillingly gives her situation when and where the fortune will come true.

"OK! Just quit shaking me! Let me clear Q. This will be the first and last time that I will give in to your crappy fortune thing." She leered to Quinn.

She cracked open the fortune cookie and pulled the piece of paper inside. She read it and within 3 seconds the paper is on the floor.

"What did your fortune say?"

"Non-sense."

Quinn got on her knees and read the paper out loud.

"Meet your blond soulmate in 2 days." Quinn stopped for a few moments. "Well S, this is the weirdest fortune I have seen in my entire life, like it's not a fortune but a command." She eyed the Latina who just shrugged her shoulders and reached for pork from the plate. Then as if something possessed Quinn after she analysed the printed fortune on the paper.

"Isn't that awesome? This is the first time you opened a fortune cookie with me and at one blink of an eye you will have your soulmate! This is so cool! You will finally meet the right man, you should look great always! Coz' what if you bumped him on the streets? Or you run into him in school? I now officially envy you." Sure enough, Quinn was a fan of this unscientific way to tell the future. She had been cracking fortune cookies since she reached puberty in the hopes that the it will give her prediction about the love of her life.

"For the nth time Q, soulmates only exist for commercial purposes. They are invented by greedy businessmen who want to sell hilariously unrealistic novels to stupid adolescents and drive them crazy so they keep coming for more until it reach Book 99. Business is good once customer is nuts over your merchandise. And for the record, blonds are not my type."

Yep. Santana was the complete opposite of Quinn when it comes to this (can be partially blamed to the New York incident). She does not believe in destiny, fate, fortune and moreover soulmates. Life is just a mere series of consequences from the succession of choices you made from the past. Everything for her has an explanation. She sees things for practical reasons, not for something magical and unexplanatory.

"Sometimes San, it sucks to be your friend." Quinn glared to the Latina and chugged down a Coke.

"Yeah right." Santana said nonchalantly, eyes still fixed on her meal.

As far as her destiny is concerned and whether she like it or not, the moment has arrived. Today, she _**should**_ be fond of blonds.

* * *

**So what do you think guys? This is my first ever fanfic so I apologize for any errors you may find. Please find time to post some reviews. Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

As the 9:35 A.M sun's rays hit through the clear windows of her minimalistic room, it managed to slip on a tiny crevice that separates the window from its curtain. It lands on the sun-kissed skin of a sleeping Latina, by the name of Santana Lopez.

Her face was buried on her pillow, her body slumped in an awkward position, and the side of her mouth is wet from her drooling. She is still in her black dress and heels with complete accessories. Her smudged make-up will not do her any justice later when she wakes up.

How did she get in this unusual sleeping situation? Well, she literally crawled from the party to their apartment. That Friday-Frat-Party hosted by the star-quarterback, Noah Puckerman and it was flooded with overflowing tequila, her favourite booze. So she enjoyed the unlimited supply and warmed herself to the presence of her liquid buddy (her endearment for tequila), danced enough guys and made a mini-Victoria Secret Fashion show on the makeshift dance floor.

The door of her room snapped open. Quinn Fabray, her blondie roommate/bestfriend, entered the room and immediately halts as her gaze met the train wreck on her roommate's bed. She did not accompany Santana on that party because her mom called her to watch over her sister on the hospital that night.

The blonde made a mental note that as soon the Latina conquers her hangover, she will give her a lecture on how pre-med students like them should be taking well of their bodies. But for now, she made her way to the Latina's bed and searched for her friend's mobile. Yes, true to their bond, they are indeed BFF, once she has invaded Santana's mobile, she pressed few commands and a satisfying smirk instantly appeared on her lips. She carefully placed it beside the sleeping girl's left ear and stared on the clock in their mini-kitchen.

"3…2…1" She counted to herself.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, coc-_

The alarm tone roared like it was a megaphone. It rattled Santana's left ear like her eardrums are about to explode. Though Katy Perry is one of her favourite singers; the Latina was irritated by the sudden chaotic noise dancing to just one side of her head. She opened her eyes and was annoyed as an image of a laughing Quinn Fabray registered to her.

"Qué chingados es eso!" Santana screamed as she turned, shut down her phone and tossed it on the other side of the bed. Reaching for the nearest pillow, she threw it on the blonde. The pillow barely hit her friend because she's still fighting her hangover. She closed her eyes again and tried to reconstruct her sleep. Quinn knows a little Spanish and she's sure she just heard "What the fuck" in Spanish.

"Really San? Is that how you say thank you to your friend? I am just worried you might miss your weekly dose of Breadsticks Delight." The blonde is now sporting an ear-to-ear grin to the now wide awake Latina. She hears another string of swears, but this time she now understands it.

"Holy shit Quinn! My fucking Breadsticks!" She looks on the clock for a moment, 9:45. Fifteen minutes to get to the café.

The blonde just stared at Santana as she grabs her purse and dashes the way out of their apartment. She shook her head and giggled for letting her bestfriend get out of the room in that mess.

Quinn is now alone, still wearing the wide grin on her face because of her friend's craziness for Breadsticks. Back in high school when they were still in Lima, Ohio, the Latina has an extreme obsession on that buttery bread. That's why when they got into UCLA, they rummaged the whole place in search of accessible breadsticks supply. And that's why they came across the café dubbed as "ND Cafe". But unlike the restaurant in Lima that gives free breadsticks refill anytime, NDC has a limited stock of sticks since it is a café that primarily serves caffeine drinks. It only offers a bagful of breadsticks for every purchase of 2 Venti fraps every 6 AM – 10 AM of Saturdays.

* * *

As the Latina races against time, she also parades herself with her new hey-i-am-on-hangover-look and everyone that saw her coming gave her a startled look. She is like running and breathing disaster but she doesn't notice it. She stops at the front of NDC and pushed the door as she enters in.

She glanced again to her watch, 9:57, and just enough time to rush and order at the counter.

As she turn her head up and ready to sprint to the counter, a scorching sensation of hot liquid penetrated her black dress and made contact with her skin.

"Ouch! What the hell is that!" Santana looked up to whomever responsible at her coffee "slushie".

This whoever, appears to be a blonde with long slender legs and piercing blue eyes that is housed by thick-rimmed glasses. Her fashion is not bad, she looks simple yet classy on a neat white blouse, skinny jeans and a beige scarf around her neck. But the Latina noticed more of her very pale skin. Even she is in a middle of an anger rage, her brain suggested that maybe this blonde is a vampire. And why is this vampire looks like a cover on Vogue Italia Nerdy Edition?

The blonde immediately unwraps her scarf from her neck and damped the cloth on the Latina's dress while saying a marathon of sorry-and-I-didn't-mean-it phrases.

"Oh my! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Next time you have a boiling coffee in your hand, try to be fucking- No, don't try. Be mother fucking careful!"

"Yeah, sorry I was just-" The blonde is still scrambling and nervous while she tried to lessen the liquid on the dress.

"Get off me!" Santana pushed the blonde, gave her a death glare and hurried towards the counter.

* * *

"Hello Santana, what's for you?" The cashier asked her with a bothered look on a panting Santana because she looks like a raccoon on her smeared eyeshadow.

"The usual, 2 Venti cups of non-fat Mocha Frap, 2 blueberry cheesecake and my free bag of sticks."

"Oh I am sorry dear. Promo is out" She looks to the clock and gave the Latina a sad look.

"But I am just two minutes late! Can I just have an exception to your promo punctuality? I am a regular here!" Santana protested. Boy, how she worshiped those breadsticks.

"Sorry, rules are rules."

"But you know I never missed Saturday Breadsticks promo!" She insisted to the cashier.

"Well honey, today is your lucky day, you just missed it. Why don't you just order a frap and cheesecake?"

"Whatever." She gives the cashier her signature scowl.

With a sigh of defeat, she walked away from the counter. This is the first time she missed her Saturday Breadsticks Delight since their ND Café discovery.

"By the way Santana, are you on some kind of late morning trick or treat? Because I am fully aware that it is not yet Halloween because it's only January."

Then it hit her like lightning. Without turning her head to the cashier, she scampered her way to the comfort room.

"Shit!" She screamed as she saw her reflection on the sink mirror. Right now, she is the epitome of a mad woman.

* * *

"Here, you can use my make-up remover." Santana rolled her eyes because it is the last voice she wants to hear. It was the blonde stranger to whom she had a very "hot" encounter a while ago. She was also there, still fixing her coffee-soaked clothes.

The Latina snatched the bottle from the blonde. A make-up remover is what she needs right now. She cannot exhibit her epic bitchiness to the blondie reason she was going out of this café without her precious breadsticks on hand, if she looks like a mascot for April Fools' Day.

Santana finished fixing herself in no less than 10 minutes. The blond just stood in her ground silently, looking on the floor. She doesn't want to screw with this girl again so she kept herself from doing anything that may enrage the Latina.

"Thanks to your make-up remover, but no thanks to you." Venom hissed on her words while she placed the bottle above the sink not wanting to make a contact to the blond.

"Look, I am so sorry. If you want, I'll buy you your coffee and-" This was the third time she was cut-off by the Latina and she is now losing some respect with the girl who seems to have a temper of an erupting volcano and never gave her a chance to clear herself.

"Will you just fuck off? I don't need any consolation prize on what you did. You just made a Cappuccino Latte on my dress, I missed my breadstick promo and here I am talking to the very reason why I do not have my sticks. Now I have to wait another fucking week to get my sticks on. If you don't want to be a dead meat today, get your bull crap out of here because I am ten seconds away from kicking your ass!"

That was the harshest words the blonde heard from anyone. She was all being nice to the Latina she pissed off. She doesn't like confrontation and arguments so she just exited the comfort room with a heavy feeling like she was the cause of the Great Fire of London.

* * *

**Yikes, looks like their first meeting is a disaster. Hope to see reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Karabearr32: Thanks! I hope this chapter will make you happy.

ds85: Yep Santana is really harsh. But maybe someone will make her fluffy.

jorainemae: Don't worry. It's just getting started :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"What a lovely way to start this morning." Santana sat on the couch in the living room. She smelled bacons and pancakes sizzling in their kitchen.

Quinn poked her head from the kitchen. "Can I have my frap S?"

"Screw your frap. I left that damn café with nothing!" Quinn now fully looked at the Latina. She noticed that she no longer have the racoon eyes and messy hair, all that's left is Santana's bad vibes that seems to be roaming on around the room.

"Wait, what happened? Did someone steal your breadsticks on the alley? You look like a pissed baby after her lollipop fell on the ground."

"That's the point Q. No one can steal my sticks because in the first place, I reached that bastard cashier 10:02! I am two minutes late. They didn't consider my perfect record as a patron. They even not let me see my babies in the oven!" Santana said while walking to and fro on their little living room.

"Oh how sad." Quinn said with a bitchy smirk and turned back her attention to the pancakes on the fry pan.

"If it weren't on that blonde twilight who gave me a Frap slushie, I should be now munching my babies." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"What? A slushie onto you? Wait, so you're a bad ass no more and you let this person got away with that?" Quinn's voice is now on a noticeably high tone.

"Of course not! I showed her what I learned in the School of wizard and bitchery. She went home like she failed a licensure exam."

"And that's the Santana Lopez I know."

Silence fell on both girls. But after five minutes, Santana stated crying loud. She cried and cried and whined like a 5 year old.

"San can you act your age? My goodness, those are just breadsticks. It's not the end of the world."

"Yeah really Fabray. You want me to end your world?"

Fifteen more minutes passed and Santana is now only in tears. She got tired from crying out loud and grieving on the lost breadsticks. Her mood neutralized once she saw Quinn walking towards the dining table balancing plates on her hands.

"Why don't you change your clothes and have brunch. I will have a brunch-to-go coz' I'll run into Kurt's shop." The blonde said as she placed the pancakes and tables on the dining table.

"Who's Kurt?" Santana asks as she wipes away her tears.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Last week, when I attended mom's charity event, I met Kurt Hummel. He runs a clothing line. He will have a grand launching this April and guess what; he gave me his calling card and said to give him a ring if I am interested to be a model for his creations." Quinn beamed and smiles as she recollects her meeting with the fashion designer.

Santana sat on one chair of the table. "Wow, good for you. Ask him if he needs another model. I need extra money to buy stuff."

"Yeah sure. I will be more than happy if we will both strutting on that launch." The blonde gives the Latina a hug and heads to the bathroom to prepare for her appointment with Kurt.

* * *

"Hey B! Where's my Extra-Strong Black?" Kurt stopped flipping the pages of a fashion mag and acknowledged the presence of the blonde who just got inside the apartment.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I spilled it." The girl pointed to her stained-shirt. Her voice sounded a little broke. She sat next to her friend in the sofa and face-palmed.

"Oh Britt, that's ok. I'm not mad at you. I can always buy another cup." Kurt moved close to the blonde and placed his hand on her shoulder and another hand rubbing circles on her back.

Brittany opened her mouth and started telling the story to her best gay.

"I sucked Kurt. When I was in the coffee shop, I bumped to a beautiful lady and spilled your hot coffee to her. I thought she won't get mad at me because she looks like a cute Panda since she has these black circles around her eyes. The next thing I know, she screamed harsh words on me like a machine gun. When I tried to apologize to her, she doesn't let me finish. Then we met minutes later at the comfort room and she does it again and shouted at me to get out of her face."

She looked at the mannequin near the window. It's sporting the newest creation of Kurt which is a vintage black dress that reminds her of the Latina that was also in a black dress. She thinks that the angry girl she bumped at could have been more gorgeous wearing Kurt's dress.

Kurt smiled on his friend. He's so enamoured on how the girl has this big heart that doesn't know how to retaliate. He held hands with Brittany.

"Honey, some people are just plain cruel. Their ego is bigger than the E–mpire State. It's ok Britt. You don't let yourself be pissed off by a random girl you run into NDC. If I were on your shoes, I would have emptied the cup on her face." Kurt gave Brittany an endearing smirk that earned an equally adoring smile from the blonde.

"Do you think they can still change?" Brittany returned her gaze on the mannequin.

"Only time can tell Brittany." Kurt said as he also looked on what the blonde is looking at. "Hey, why don't you change your clothes and prepare your things. A model will be stopping over here and we will give her test shots on the collection for the grand launch."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. I'll be ready in a sec Kurt. If she's here, I'm just in the studio." Brittany stands and grabs the camera and lenses on one of the steel tables and heads to her mini-studio.

* * *

An hour later, Quinn is now on the front of the boutique and looking for Kurt.

"Oh Quinn you are here, welcome to my boutique. Come in." Kurt said happily as he opens the door.

Quinn was astounded on the inside of the boutique. It's like a toned down Lady Gaga clothing line fit for girls like her who has fancy on creative but still wearable apparels.

"Wow you have an amazing boutique. I can't wait to wear one of them."

"Don't worry honey; you'll not just wear one." Kurt said to Quinn as he leads her to the consultation area and motioned her to take a seat.

"Where are the other models?" Quinn asked.

"I have done tons of launching for other brands and finally I have mine, so I have a very good reason why I am so picky when it comes on choosing models. This launch will make or break me as a designer. I decided to hand-pick my models. I started calling modelling agency. I think I had twenty models that came in here but they didn't qualify my expectations. I also did some scouting. When I saw you last week, I thought you will be an awesome flag carrier of my clothing line." Kurt explained as if he is clarifying a diagnosis to a patient.

"That's really flattering Kurt. But I am not really a professional model". Quinn said hesitantly.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you everything."

"Thanks Kurt. I am wondering if my friend can model for you too."

"Yeah, bring her here and I'll see if she can."

"Thanks again Kurt. I'll bring her tomorrow." Quinn said as she is now sitting comfortably in the chair.

"Just wait there, I'll call my photographer to help me do the explaining."

"Yeah sure." Quinn nodded and took a fashion magazine from the rack.

* * *

Five minutes passed and Brittany is now walking side by side with Kurt as they walk towards Quinn.

"So Quinn, this is Brittany my clothing line photographer/BFF." Kurt looked at the now standing Quinn then looked at Brittany.

"Hi I am Brittany S. Pierce. Looks like I will have a good time taking pictures with you." Brittany extends her hand to Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray. This is my first time I will be doing professional shooting or whatever you call it." Quinn giggles in front of her new "bosses".

"Easy Quinn, Britts and I will be here to guide you on all you need to do."

"And you're an eye candy Quinn, you will be doing great."

"Thanks guys." Quinn said shyly.

"Welcome to the world of fashion!" Kurt said in a high pitch and clapped his hands with a wide smile.

* * *

**So Quinn is into modelling, will Santana make it too? Please review guys. I will surely love it!**


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update guys, hope you like this chapter.

viveam091: Thank you so much!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Santana misses her grand piano at Lima. This is the reason why she wants to earn extra money; she wants to buy a baby grand. She may not be a piano virtuoso but her fingers and the keys have an understanding that soothes her senses. She definitely loves music, but she does this for herself not for others. She doesn't expect anyone to clap for her or cheer at her when she sings or plays the piano (unlike Rachel Berry, they're annoying Music major apartment neighbor, who only babbles about her inborn talent in singing Barbra Streisand songs).

Back in high school, during breaks, she finds time to slip in the choir room and jam in the piano with Brad the Pianist (who seems to live in the choir room because he's always there). At home, she tries to execute by herself whatever Brad had taught her. And when she's confident enough with the piece, she completes the whole package by mixing the melody of her voice and the rhythm of the keys. This is her ultimate escape to this miserable, stinking world.

Speaking of high school, of course that's where all the bitchiness rooted. Santana and Quinn ruled William McKinley High School. They were at the top of the social pyramid and no one dared to mess with them. Slushies here and there. Even teachers don't want to lay their hand to what they call "Sue's Dynamic Duo".

For three years, they both commanded the Cheerios as co-captains and continued the winning streak of WMHS in National cheerleading competitions. Their extensive and exhausting practices of routines (not to mention the unlimited insults and heckles from the one and only Coach Sue Sylvester a.k.a The Devil Wears Tracksuit) did really paid-off on each time they bagged the championship trophy. Like shaolins learning their kung fu from their elder master; the blonde and Latina learned to execute the scroll of bitchiness from the best bitch in Lima, none other than Sue.

Even they both have the tigress prowess in school, they are extremely different. Quinn is more toned down when it comes to her nerves. She is the brains of the Duo. She uses her manipulative skills in strategic ways that's why everybody loves her and at the same time, fears her. On the other hand, the Latina is the one expert in delivering state-of-the-art hate words once her temper reaches a millimetre from its boiling point. She is the insensitive one; her venomous words are faster to race into her mouth than her patience to fill into her heart. So unlike Quinn, everybody in school just fears her or hates her. And with these reasons, their Duo was the incorruptible in the social ladder.

The most important lesson she learned in high school: The world is like a battlefield. Blood in, blood out.

When they graduated, they both decided to take pre-med courses. They applied in UCLA. Once the admission letters came to their mailboxes, they both opened it with a heartbeat, side by side. They both got in. From then on, their bestiness extended up to college.

Now they are in their 3rd year in college. They are still the Dynamic Duo but of course, slushies are now out of business. They are still hot, popular and academically excellent students. They are the necessities of every frat party for it to be a blockbuster.

Santana decides to watch a movie. She turns on the player and scans Quinn's collection of DVD. Her search is interrupted by familiar sounds on tv, there is still a DVD on the player. She narrow her eyebrows. The title card of the movie appeared. _Twilight_. Quinn might have left it in the player.

Suddenly, her thoughts flashbacked on the pale blonde she met on NDC. Her skin looks like the Cullens'. She can pass as a daughter of Carlyle. A few minutes of thinking about that certain blonde, she felt a sting of guilt. Part of her says that she shouldn't be rude to the blonde stranger. Most of her rather says that screaming into her face is the logical thing to do since she ruined her Breadsticks day. And then another voice came in, telling her she shouldn't have yelled on somebody just because of stupid bread. She's an A-grade HBIC. It's her job to beat the hell out of anyone who messes with her. But she can't point a finger why she wants to say sorry the moment she remembers how piercing the blue eyes of that blonde.

She regretted thinking about it because it bugs the crap out of her.

"Enough of this." Santana murmured as she turns off the player.

She forced her thoughts to drift off to somewhere else. Yes, she should think about the modelling gig Quinn is up to.

Her phone went off. She opened it and a new message reflected on the screen.

**Done with my test shots, it went well :D. I've told Kurt about you S. He said you can come over by his shop tomorrow 1pm. -Q**

* * *

It's 7 in the evening and she's all alone in her mini-studio. Quinn left for home and Kurt had a dinner engagement with one of his fashion connections. It was a fun afternoon shooting Quinn, Kurt really did like her. He was a perfectionist so Brittany knew that Quinn has the X-factor Kurt has been looking for months.

Opening her laptop, she starts scanning all the pictures on her camera. They shot the vintage collection of Kurt, and Quinn was so stunning on every dress. She looks like a porcelain doll with her big hazel eyes and flawless skin. She started thinking what's she's gonna look like if she's the one wearing all of those dresses.

Well, she's not also bad herself. Brittany is like a life-size Barbie; blonde, long slender legs, great pearly whites, blue eyes and fair skin. No, pale skin. Very pale skin. Like someone sucked all the blood in her body. So correctly, she is like a life-size vampire Barbie.

In high school, she was called Buffy because of her pale skin. This confuses her because Buffy is a vampire slayer. So why should she be called slayer of the vampires if she looks like a vampire? So whatever. Kurt and she became bestfriends because they were always bullied in school. Kurt being the only out-gay (and he also has very pale skin but he cannot rival over Brittany's) and Brittany for her skin and mental capacity. She's not good academically; she always seeks help from Kurt on Calculus, Biology, directions in places, directions in making instant noodles and crossing the street. She gets confused easily on words and numbers. She also was teased because of her spontaneous outbursts. One time, the teacher asked what is the capital of Ohio, she said "O".

But Brittany is not stupid. She only has a different view of the world. She makes things simple. She does not want to complicate it. Why should she be spending all of her thoughts on negativities if there are more positive reasons she should be happy? Like the sunrise. How she loves sunrises. She always wakes up early to wait for the sun rise on her room window. But when there are times that sunrise is not available because of the rain, she does not curse. She appreciates the rain because of rainbows. Rainbows make her extremely happy when she sees one. She would wait until the rain stops and looks out if there are any rainbows formed. Then with her camera, he would make Kurt drive on the nearest possible spot where the rainbow is. There, Kurt would take pictures of her bestfriend with the rainbow on the background.

Kurt finds Brittany's innocence and bright outlook of life very adorable. She's like a ray of light highlighting simple things everyone in the world may have taken for granted. They became partners in crime in their senior year in high school. Kurt gave every help Brittany needed so they can both graduate in time. He did not want to leave Brittany behind in school because high school life had never been fair to them. He promised that they will graduate together and that happened. Now, they are living a new life in LA.

She is now in her second year as a multi-media arts major in UCLA.

Being a photographer is Brittany's hobby. A hobby that turned into a living. She really enjoys capturing life's beautiful moment. Every drop of light and shades, she knows all the best angles. Even a sight of an ugly duckling, Brittany can take a shot of it in amazing perspective that can pass to appear on a National Geographic ad.

So when Kurt grew tired of being a freelance designer for different famous brands, he decided to put on his own. He immediately made Brittany his brand photographer. This made the blonde all giddy because she also loves fashion. For her it's like getting a rainbow. First, she can earn money with her cam and second, she can have an all access pass to the world of fashion. A double rainbow actually.

But again, photography is only her hobby, her passion however is to dance.

Brittany almost forgot that they would be doing a photoshoot tomorrow for a few models including Quinn's friend. She looked at the clock. It's almost midnight and Kurt is fast asleep. Earlier, he asked Brittany to relay the message to their make-up and wardrobe assistant for tomorrow's shoot.

"Shoot! I hope Tina's still up." Brittany murmured. She picked up her phone and dialled the number.

"Hi, this is Tina. I can't answer your call now but you can leave a message after the beep." The voice mailbox answered.

"Uhhmm, hey Tina. It's Brittany. We have a shoot tomorrow so Kurt is asking you to come for work tomorrow. Thanks. Bye."

After making the call, her stomach growled. She hadn't have dinner yet. Plunging herself to the fridge, she found a blueberry cheesecake Kurt bought yesterday at NDC.

And she remembered the girl she bumped at NDC. Why is she so aggressive and hostile to her? The blonde does not understand why the Latina's so pissed off on the weekly promo. She can always have it next week, or another week. She's very pretty though. A Latina beauty. When they were alone in the comfort room of NDC, she kept her eyes on the Latina through her peripheral vision. Those full lips, her tanned skin, her chocolate eyes. Gosh, even Brittany doesn't know why the Latina sported a messy hair and party dress on a morning; she can't help but admire the beauty bestowed on this girl. She wants to befriend this gorgeous girl but how on earth could she do that if the Latina keeps on cutting her off on their first and probably last meeting.

* * *

"Hey Q, what are we having for lunch?" Santana asked the blonde as she leans on the counter. She just arrived from her morning jog.

"Is lasagna and meat balls enough for you?"

"Wow you're really using that cookbook I gave to you."

"Well, I have really no choice. Having a roomie who only knows how to cook in the microwave." Quinn shoots dagger looks to Santana while smirking.

Santana let that one pass, because she really wants to shower and also it's true she can't cook. She runs into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Uhmm, S. You're shoot with Kurt is 1pm, just reminding you it's 11:45."

"Yeah Q, got it."

* * *

Santana and Quinn sat on their chairs on the dining table with their usual chat.

"What's the name of Kurt's clothing line again?"

"K & H Block."

"Sounds like really serious business going on there." Santana said without looking to the blonde.

A few minutes of silence ran into the dining table.

"So what it's like to be a model?" The Latina asked Quinn with a curious look.

"It's not yet the real thing. We just did test shots yesterday. But I really feel like a model. There are so many people around me doing different kinds of stuff. I just stood there while the assistants put on different clothes and accessories on me. The shop has a mini-studio as Kurt called it but it's not mini S. It's very huge! And-" Quinn was cut off by Santana.

"Hey easy Fabray, you can choke yourself if you don't slow down." The Latina can't help but laugh on Quinn's babbling.

"S, I am not joking. That place is huge in the inside! And I must warn you with this: Kurt is a perfectionist so don't be surprised if the photoshoot may take up to five hours."

"And now you're exaggerated Q. A test photoshoot of 5 hours? That's insane."

"I am just saying S. Kurt's brand is a real deal here." Quinn stood up and placed her plate on the sink.

Santana glanced on her watch, it's 12:30.

"Q, text me the address. I better get going." The Latina grabbed her purse and car keys.

* * *

She yanks her steering wheel for the fifth time. The traffic is really getting into her nerve.

"Fuck this traffic!" Santana shouted. She keeps on looking in her car clock. She only has ten minutes to reach Kurt's.

* * *

"I thought Quinn's friend will be here at 1?" The blonde asked Kurt while setting up her camera.

Kurt checked the time in his wrist watch. Right. It's already 1:15.

"Maybe she's not interested anymore." Kurt shrugged.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the front door.

"Wait Kurt, I'll get it." Brittany ran into the front door of the shop.

She opens the door with a smile.

"Good after-" The blonde stopped on her words and looked shockingly at the Latina in front of her.

"Buffy the Twilight?!"

* * *

**And they meet again. Please review. Tnx :D**


	5. Chapter 4

I'm back from the long hiatus. My office work is killing me. But I am now determined to finish my first Brittanna fic.

NayaNewss: Of course not. :D. Thanks for cheering me up!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kurt stood up from his seat and approached the front door where Brittany froze on her stance. She seemed to have just seen an apparition in front of her.

"Hey Brittany, who's at the door?" Kurt asked.

"Uhhm, ugh. Kurt I think s-she is looking for you." Brittany stumbled on her words.

Santana looked at Kurt. So this is the designer Quinn has been babbling about on lunch. And he really does look like a big deal of serious stuff. She never thought that a spider brooch and red sweater could get along well.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez, Quinn's friend." She extended her hand to Kurt. The Latina put on her best toothy smile, never breaking the look at Kurt. She wants to forget a certain blonde by the name Brenda? Bridget? She's not sure on the name, is also standing in front of her.

"Oh so you're the friend. I am Kurt Hummel. This is Brittany my brand Photographer/Bestie for life." Kurt shakes her hand. After the casual shake, she withdrew her hand from the designer and looked at the blonde. The Latina is now on an awkward position. Should she be shaking hands with Brittany?

Brittany broke the silence between the three of them and spoke.

"Hi, nice meeting you Santana. Welcome to K & H Block." She extended her hand to Santana into which the Latina shook. The previous mega-watt smile from Kurt downgraded to a toothless smile.

Brittany also flashed a smile, but her eyes are not smiling. As if her eyes and her smile does not cooperate with each other. The blonde is very startled with the Latina's presence and the fact that they will probably work together is now triggering her panic-Brittany-mode. Can she deal with Santana?

"Come on in." The designer gestured his hand inside the shop. He put his arm on Brittany's arm as he smirks and whispers, "Wow, yesterday we had a porcelain doll now we have Pocahontas. Quinn's friend is an exotic beauty."

* * *

Quinn was not exaggerating. Kurt's shop is really huge in the inside. There are lots of dresses, mannequins, jackets, jeans. All kinds of stuffs she can only see in Project Runway and Mad Fashion. She followed Kurt's lead and they reached to a consultation-like area. She stands beside the purple sofa and awaits the signal to sit.

"Santana, make yourself comfortable." He waved towards the sofa, and the Latina sat on Kurt's queue.

"I'm sorry I came late, I was caught on bad traffic."

"Don't worry. That's no big. Just be professional when we are getting into real business. You wait here first while we set-up Britt's studio." Kurt eyed Santana and smiled at her.

The Latina picked up a magazine and starts turning the pages when suddenly something caught her eyes. There is an Asian girl pushing a rack of wardrobe towards a white screen door to what it seems the not-so-mini-studio Quinn is telling about. She called the Asian's attention.

"Excuse me, which of those will I try on?"

"All of it." Tina shrugged as if it is the most obvious thing in the room.

"All of it?" Santana's eyes widen and her jaw dropped. Looking at the wardrobe rack, it seems like she will take forever to finish fitting into those.

"Yes, by the way I am Tina, Kurt's wardrobe and make-up assistant. You should be Quinn's friend. I think you'd also wow Kurt like the blondie did yesterday."

"Geez, thanks, I'm Santana. But I am new to this as in zero experience."

"No worries, Brittany will make you a supermodel on your shots. Once you see the raw pics, you'll think it was photoshopped. That's how she works. And of course, our make-up and wardrobe crew would bring out your summer flare"

"Really." Santana said in a low voice. She should stop bitching around Brittany. The blonde's the photographer and whether she likes it or not, she's her subject.

* * *

Being a photographer is like being a smile expert. You'll know when a smile is sincere, fake, or half of each kind. All the while Santana's on the shop, the brunette just managed to put up a not-so-sincere corporate smile.

Brittany observed the two girls chat from afar. Tina is busy explaining every piece and bits of Kurt's summer collection and Santana seems to be absorbing every details. The Asian girl pulled something from one of the hanging pouch in the rack. It's a pair of aviator. Santana beamed and smiled her widest. She immediately wore the aviators and looked at the mirror. After she's satisfied with her hot reflection, she faced to Tina but the Asian girl and the wardrobe rack were nowhere to be found. The Latina sat on the sofa, and inspected the aviators as if she had a new toy. The million-dollar smile not wavering from her face.

The blonde narrowed her eyebrows. Is Santana really smiling a real smile? Why the Latina's smiles like a rainbow on a sunrise? She grabbed her camera, placed the eyepiece on her left eye, zoomed in, and did not waste a second to capture her rainbow on Santana's smile.

* * *

It is now 6 PM and she's still in Brittany's studio. Kurt has been all over the place for the past 5 hours and she's now immune to the designer's presence. She doesn't know whether Kurt drank 5 bottles of redbull or he's taking some medicine for racing horses because he's so energetic, giving comments here and there, running to and fro. He's obviously enticed with the Latina's charm on his clothes. Brittany on the other hand, has been the quiet type. She just instructs Santana where to face or where to place her hand and occasionally give encouraging comments. She's very sure that the blonde is so careful in throwing words at her because of their not-so-friendly first encounter in the café.

Kurt asked her to remain in the white background for a while. He and the blonde photographer seem to have an interesting conversation over the laptop. She sighed. She wants to go home. She's so exhausted. Her feet hurt like hell. She wants to call Quinn if she has painkillers set aside in the medicine cabinet. Thoughts of killing Kurt afterwards came into her mind but then she remembered the more important thing. She must have her baby grand.

"I think it's a wrap guys! Santana you're amazing!" Kurt shouted and clapped is hands. He was on Brittany's laptop scanning the raw pictures of the shoot. Brittany just stared at Santana like a lost sad puppy.

"So you're gonna hire me?" The Latina asked.

"Are you even asking me that question honey? Of course we will. You and Quinn will surely rock my launch. I'll just text you the details of our next shoot. Hopefully, I've completed my models' slate for my launch. Go get a lot of beauty sleep girl." Kurt beamed a wide smile and winked at her.

"Thanks Kurt!" She went to the steel table and readied her things for going home. Brittany approached her.

"Does your feet hurt? You want a ride home? I can call Brett to drive the crew car to drive you home. I-I just want to make things up with you. You know, when I bumped you in the café. When things went messy and hot." The blonde said with a weak voice.

"I'm okay. I can drive." Santana looked to Brittany. She then walked forward to Brittany and said something the blonde won't expect.

"Look Brittany. I'm sorry if I've been a bitch to you. I'm just very cranky every morning. I don't want to be awkward around you considering the fact that we will work together." The Latina also was surprised to the statement that came out of her mouth.

_Crap, I'm Santana Lopez I don't apologize to anybody especially a stranger! I'm so fucked up._

Brittany's eyes shined and smiled.

"We can start a new first meeting, but better, without the yelling." Brittany extended her hand.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce."

Santana's eyes widen with the blonde's childish charm.

_Where's your halo? _Santana thought. For the first time since their encounter, she stuttered in front of the photographer.

"A-I-I'm Santana Lopez".

* * *

She arrived at their apartment 7:30 PM. Quinn was seating on the couch watching a rerun of _Pretty Little Liars_. It's a scene where Emily was drunk and taken home by Spencer and Hanna. She seems to be very absorbed by the scene. Upon recognizing the brunette's presence, she turned her head.

"You know S, you look like Emily."

"Except that I am not lesbian Q. Come on. Quit watching that. You're living with me. I don't want you to creep me out coz' you're leering at me after I take my shower." She opened the fridge, grabbed a water bottle and drank from it.

"Homophobic much? We both know that I'm the gorgeous one here." Quinn glared to Santana and focused again on the television.

"I think we'll be seeing each other in the launch.

Quinn turned around and jumped from her seat.

"I knew it Lopez. You nailed it." The blonde squealed and high-fived with Santana.

"Of course Fabray. I did better than you." She smirked to Quinn earning her a jab from her bestfriend.

"And now you're lying. You're just hungry. There's mac and cheese in the microwave." The blonde again settled in the couch letting the Latina eat in peace.

After she ate, she ditched the plate on the sink, went to her room and changed to her oversized shirt and sweatpants. She then went outside and sat down beside Quinn. The blonde had switched the channel to a Hollywood gossip show.

"You know, I should've listened to you. Kurt is a pain in the ass. Thank goodness I had the spare energy to drive home." Standing for merely 5-6 hours is not a joke for the fiery brunette. She immediately remembered the feeling when she ran laps for her former cheering coach.

"You bet. He and Brittany are like connected to a car battery. They don't lose energy. But between the two Brittany is the sweet one. She's like a bundle of sunshine behind the lenses. I think she'll be a well known photographer someday. Kurt is the crazy, ridiculous one. Very appropriate for his designer title."

Santana looked at the TV at the ring of Brittany's name. She already apologized to the taller blonde. But the guilt is still in there. There's something really wrong. She thought about it. She apologized to Brittany because she will be one of her boss. But why does she feel that she should be always nice to her?

_Apologizing is enough. You shouldn't be nice on someone you barely know. Wait, why am I bothering myself with that nerdy vampire?_

She pondered about what Quinn said. Buffy is not that of an energy bundle a while ago. She's just silently doing her job. Always behind the lens of her camera. Maybe she was intimidated by the Latina.

_Yup. Maybe she's overwhelmed by my awesomeness._

And sure Brittany is like an angel with her get-up on the photoshoot. Soft curls, pink loose tank and khaki jeans. A photographer who looks like a model.

_Oh wait. Now I'm checking-out that girl inside my brain. ENOUGH._

"Cedes texted me. She invites us Wednesday night to her new gig at Meg's. Should we come?" Santana thanked Quinn for snapping her out of her wild thoughts.

"Wow. Wheezy had come a long way. But I have a lecture class up to 6 in the evening."

Quinn looked at Santana with one eyebrow raised.

"If that's the case, I will just go ahead of time. Mercedes and I will just wait for you, reserve you a seat."

"Settled." The Latina said as she stood up from the couch and stretched her neck.

"Already going to bed?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, and I hope when I wake up my feet doesn't kill me anymore. Double check the doors Fabray." Santana said in her slurry speech, obviously sleepiness beginning to take over.

"Sweet dreams Lopez." And with that, Quinn switched back the channel to _PLL_.

* * *

Everyone in the studio have left except from Kurt and Brittany. The designer is still busy scanning the raw pics from today's and yesterday's shots while the blonde still has her camera on her hands, fixing something on the memory slot.

"Quinn or Santana?" Kurt asked Brittany without looking at her, left eyebrow raised.

"Santana." The blonde answered without thinking.

"You think so? I thought you're rooting to your fellow blonde given the fact that you're non-stop cheering Quinn yesterday." Now Kurt put the best picture of the 2 models side by side, analyzing who have the most captivating shot.

"I love Quinn's pictures but Santana's are exceptional."

"Exceptional eh?"

"Her smile is captivating." Brittany said with a haze in her mind.

"Seems legit. But I think they have their own kind of allure. Quinn's the sophisticated one, classy, elegant. Santana's the fiery one, exotic, striking."

"She's exquisite."

"And when did you have such profound vocabulary Britt Britt? I think someone's fangirling here." The designer sing-sang the last phrase and smirked to Brittany.

"I'm just saying". Brittany just smiled back and continued to fixing her camera. Her mind still on Santana's smile but she immediately snapped when she remembered something.

"Kurt I'll go upstairs. Lord Tubbington can't sleep if I don't read him Three Blind Mice." The ditzy blonde snatched her things and went straight to the door.

"Of course Britts." Kurt smiled sweetly to his friend. He wondered how many more things her cat can demand from her.

* * *

**Reviews please. I'm sorry if I updated too long but I'm doing my best to come up with good ideas.**


	6. Chapter 5

I hope you like this chapter, adding some more characters. And also, I changed where they live from a campus dorm to an apartment, tweaked the first chapter for this. I want them to use cars a lot. :D ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Wednesday came fast for her. It's only the middle of the week but Santana felt it's been a month. She had this nerve-wracking practical exam yesterday and a class presentation the Monday before that. Thank heavens her buddy in that class presentation was dancing Asian. She would never pull it off by herself considering that she just came off from that killer photoshoot. Mike had everything on his hands and just instructed the Latina what to do. All Santana did was deliver it. They aced the presentation and she had an A+ on the exam.

"I heard from boy Chang you got an A+ on Dr. Figgins' exam" Quinn said as the Latina sat down on the table ready to have her breakfast.

"Yup, and the day before that. Me and Mike wowed him with our report." She smiled a wide smile.

"How did you do it? Thought you have headache and your feet are sore."

"Took a lot of painkillers."

"That's why all that's left was the bottle. I reserved that for Rachel. In times I can't handle Wicked renditions in wee hours of the morning." Quinn unconsciously put her hand on her head upon remembering those glass-shattering notes.

"Why not just put earplugs or better, throw a dead cat at her door? She's so lucky I'm a heavy sleeper."

"Manners Santana. I'm trying to eat here." The blonde almost puke when she heard the Latina's speaking about a dead cat surprise.

"I'm just trying to say, if you can't tolerate the hobbit then scare her." The brunette said with conviction. Rachel Berry is nice but sometimes, the air within that girl is uncontrollable.

"I'll think about that. Anyways, I'll be out. Sugar texted me and she's around LA. Told me she wants some quality time with us."

"I can't today remember. Dr. Ryers' advanced lecture."

"I know. I already said that to her. I will meet her 12 noon and she's also up to Cedes' gig later."

"Troubletones reunion!"

"You want me to buy another bottle of painkillers? We have to deal with a lot of Asperger's later." Quinn said as she stand from the table and placed her plate in the sink.

"Sugar is more tolerable than Berry. Man-hands don't know how to shut up." The Latina never seems to be tired of getting her mouth dirty on the Jewish girl. This is what Quinn is so proud of her bestfriend, she never runs out of insults.

"And his boyfriend with lots of tons of blabber, have this dopey look in his face it creeps me off. He looks like a grown-up Casper reject from a spook house." The blonde's phone on the table went off. The Latina grabbed the phone and looked up on the image flashed in the screen.

Tiger printed hat and that conceited smile. _Sugar Motta Calling…_

"I got this Q. Speaking of Richy Bitch." Santana turned to the blonde and answered her phone.

"Hey Sugar."

"_Quinn? When did your voice became raspy? Did you start smoking again?"_

"Did your Asperger's medication have side effects that ruined your voice recognition? It's me Santana. Apparently, Fabray is busy fixing the lock of her chastity belt." The brunette chuckled.

"Lopez, I heard that!" Quinn shouted as she was busy washing her plates.

"_Actually Santana, I don't take any medication. My Asperger's is self-diagnosed so it will be self-medicated by me. And by self-medicated it means I'm taking yoga class."_

"Hope yoga class involves tranquilizers and depressants. So you coming at Aretha's gig?"

"_Sure will do. Me and daddy will be here in LA for a couple of months. Business matters."_

As soon as Quinn got back at the living room, she ran quickly to the Latina.

"Fantastic! Got to go, chastity princess is he-" Quinn grabbed the phone to Santana. The brunette jabbed the blonde, got her things for school and made her way out of the apartment.

"Hello Sugar? It's Q."

"_Yeah I think coz' you're too nasal."_

"Whatever, where are we going to meet? I know this nail shop around the corner…"

Then started one hell-of-a-girly conversation between the two.

* * *

Santana boarded her red Chevrolet Cruze and started the ignition. She immediately turned her stereo on. As she hears Alanis Morisette's _You Oughta Know_, she relaxed herself. She focused her mind on what will happen later.

_Dr. Ryer's boring class. Super boring. Wheezy's gig. Troubletones reunion. Alchohol?_

In the back of her mind, she hoped that there would be some booze included given the fact that she and Quinn have no classes on Thursdays,

It was a 30 minute ride upon reaching the campus gates. She speeded her way into the parking lot hoping there's still a slot because it's already noon. After searching for a spot, she finds one and jammed her car in. She gathered her coat and bag then out of her Chevy.

There's still 20 minutes before the class start. She finds her way into the lecture room along the 2nd floor lobby. As she approach nearer, she recognizes a familiar tall stature.

* * *

"Is this Dr. Sandy Ryer's advanced microbiology class?" The blonde questioned the Asian guy.

"Yes, you're right." The guy answered.

"I'm looking for Santana Lopez, I'm Brittany." The photographer extended her hand.

"I'm Mike Chang. We share this class. Why are you looking for her?" Mike inquired while shaking her hand.

When Brittany is about to answer, she was interrupted by someone.

"Brittany? What are you doing here?" Santana asked the blonde, she did not expect to see the her this soon.

"K-Kurt asked me to give you the prints. I've already gave Quinn hers yesterday on that room" Brittany pointed a laboratory on the other side of the lobby.

Santana looked at the blonde blankly. She glared at Mike and as if on cue, he spoke.

"Nice meeting you Brittany, catch you up later Lopez." The Asian guy left the two alone and settled into his seat in the lecture room.

Brittany quickly fished the envelope out of her bag.

"Here." She gave it to the shorter brunette, her hands slightly trembling.

"Thanks." She took the envelope and opened it.

"Most of your picture doesn't need editing, For some, I just adjusted the lighting effects."

"Wow, these are good. I didn't think we're making these." The brunette still her eyes fixed on the pictures.

Brittany just stared at Santana who is fascinated by her shots. The blonde can literally burn a hole on the brunette's face for staring that long.

"Don't you have any class?" Santana broke the blonde's silence. Brittany looked at her watch and the brunette was right, she has a class in 15 minutes. Panic-Brittany Mode now turned on.

"Shoot! I do have a class, b-bye Santana." The photographer turned her back from the Latina and began walking briskly.

Santana glanced again at the picture and looked to the departing blonde.

_Say the magic word. Don't be such a bitch._

"Thank you Brittany, say my regards to Kurt." The brunette shouted before going inside the room.

She's about 10 feet from the lecture room but upon hearing that, she turned to say something but the Latina already went inside the room.

"My pleasure." She whispered. Brittany smiled and this time, so does her eyes.

* * *

"Why are we studying these tiny fucking objects again?" Santana brought down her instruction material and murmured at Mike with boredom screaming in her eyes.

"Because, our dads will cut us if we won't." He whispered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dr. Sandy Ryers noticed that the Asian boy and the Latina at the back are discussing something.

"Ms. Lopez, do you have any questions? Ask it to me, not to Mr. Chang." The professor took his eyeglass and cleared it.

The brunette stood up and said something else.

"I was just wondering why the bacterium Treponema pallidum is difficult to culture." She tactically changed her facial expression from the i-don't-give-a-damn look to the i-know-the-answer-quiz-bee look.

"Good question Ms. Lopez" He gestured to the Latina to sit down as he started another tedious chapter about Microbial Genetics. The Latina huffed upon settling in her seat. Frankly, she doesn't give a shit on what Dr. Ryers is saying. She just want to get out and have a blast with her friends later.

"You didn't tell me you have a pretty blonde friend aside from Quinn." Mike wiggled his eyebrow as he whispered to Santana.

"She's not my friend. She's the photographer from our part-time job." Santana opened her book to find something.

"The modelling gig? Cute for a photographer. Will you score me her number?" The Asian boy won't stop until he gets some info.

"Okay, that's for now. Remember to submit your 20 page paper next week." Dr. Ryers erased the notes in the whiteboard and left the room.

"Get the number yourself Chang. I have more important things to do." Santana glared at Mike and left him alone.

"And these are the moments I wished Quinn was my classmate instead." The Asian boy sighed with defeat.

* * *

She made her way to the parking lot and got in her car. They say your car is like your house. Anybody who knows Santana expects she's the stereotypical bitch. Messy life reflects on your stuffs right? Nah. That doesn't work with her. Her car is very tidy. Everything on its proper place. Not a single dust on the dashboard, not a miniscule scratch on the hood and no weird smell inside. Being a bitch doesn't mean you should become a dirt bag.

As she made her way outside the campus, she noticed someone on the sidewalk. As she approach closer, she figured out it was Brittany. Again.

_How many times should I bump with her this day?_

Setting her bitch mode off, she pulled on the side and came out the car.

"What are you doing here?" The Latina asked her.

"I'm thinking."

"You're what?"

"I'm thinking how can I get home by myself. Kurt texted me, he said that he can't fetch me because something came up. He told me to get a cab. But I lost my money in the cafeteria." The blonde started to make puppy eyes.

Santana looked back and forth between the blonde and her car.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Are you sure? I can walk from here. You don't have to." The blonde became nervous. She has still the ND incident in her mind. She doesn't want to make Santana angry again if she break something inside her car.

"If you walk from here, you will reach your house tomorrow. There are lots of hobos and creepers in the alley. Besides, I told you we are friends. Friends don't let each other walk alone in this part of the city." Santana said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks San! Can I give you a friendly hug?" Brittany asked with twinkly eyes.

At this point, Santana is now the one nervous.

_Oh come on, it's just a friendly hug. Hugging her doesn't mean your besties with her._

"Ok." As soon as Brittany heard this, she jumped on to her feet and embraced Santana in a tight hug.

"I can't breathe Brittany."

"Oh sorry, bear hugs are supposed to be tight." The ditzy blonde released Santana.

"Let's go inside. It's getting late."

* * *

They are both inside the car. Brittany remembered something.

"When did you tell me we are now friends?"

The Latina squeezed the wheel hard. There wasn't really a time that she told Brittany that. She just said that to convince her to take her home.

"Uhmm, I think when we are on my test photoshoot." Lie.

"Really? You know I only have few friends here."

Santana didn't want to have a response. She doesn't know what to say to someone having moments like this.

"Kurt, Tina, Rory, Rachel-"

"Rachel?"

"Rachel Berry. She taught me how to make my cat on Atkins Diet."

"You're cat is on diet?"

Santana does know that Brittany say things in outburst. But she finds it amusing that even though she talks about weird things (but she knows they are really true), she's not annoyed or irritated. If Puck would blabber about Mario Bros and his arm exercise regimen, she would punch him straight into the face. But this blonde is really an exception.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed and Santana thinks that Lord Tubbington is the Alpha Feline of all the cats. He joined a gang, smokes a cigar, stones sometimes and is a diabetic. Of all the bullshits this cat have done in his life, Brittany is the supportive owner.

"I think we're here. Say 'hi' to your cat for me."

"Of course. Take care. Bye San"

With that, the Latina sped away from the K & H Block.

Brittany looked at Santana's car as it minimize out of her vision. Then out of nowhere something soft cuddled in her ankle.

She lifted Lord Tubbington and it purred and purred.

"I made a new friend today, her name is Santana. Nice name isn't it?" The blonde smiled to her cat.


End file.
